The Dragon Princess!
by ForeverTaito
Summary: It is rated that way because that has some emplications that are not suitable for Ducklings (kids)This explains who Sarina and Darien is! I don't own the Mighty Ducks!!!!!!


THE DRAGON PRINCESS  
Chapter 1  
THE MEETING   
  
It was mild summer day on June 21,1664  
when he appeared out of no where. He had  
landed in a hay cart, luckily it had hay in it.  
When he woke up, he was in what looked like  
a very well decorated room but what he could  
see was from the medieval times. He did not  
know where he was and all he could do was  
just stare at this beautiful young lady dressed  
in a long plaid skirt and a white blouse that  
had what looked like lace. She had beautiful  
deep emerald eyes that had a little mischief in  
them and long auburn hair, which was in a  
long braid down her back. She was probably  
the same age as him. He also had noticed the  
slight Scottish accent, when she asked him  
what his name was. He did not know it.   
It was weird to Lady Sarina Blaze McScottie  
that this young man did not know his name,  
who he was or where he was from. By looking  
at him, he had a pretty big knot on his head  
(that could explain the amnesia) and had a bad  
gash on his left side. He must have been in  
some kind of battle to get that kind of wounds  
she thought. Because his weird battle armor  
had scorched marks on it and was almost  
crushed by some kind of weight on top of it.  
To describe him he must have been probably  
5'7 in height light peach and tan feathers (that  
is right feathers) once she got him clean from  
all that hay that he was in and the dust must  
have been during that battle. While she was  
looking him over to see that he had any more  
wound, she noticed the weird mark(look on  
reference page) on his right wrist, that seems to  
glow a little. She could not help to feel that  
something was special about him. She thought  
that the mark had anything to do with it, but  
she was not clear on that. She also noticed he  
had deep trouble brown eyes. He was cute but  
this guy was strange. He must have been  
seventeen years of age or at least little younger.  
She introduced herself to him that her name  
was Sarina Blaze McScottie and he was a guest  
at her house so make your self at home at least  
when your wounds heal.   
The first word out of his mouth was he was  
hungry and where was Wildwing. Sarina said  
"I will get you something to eat and We  
defiantly need to give you a name since you  
don't remember yours OK. By the way who is  
Wildwing that you call out Sir?!?!? Let's see,  
do you like Jonathan(makes face)? Okay, that  
means no!!, How about Thomas(makes face)?   
Okay that means no (Laughs)!! Do you like  
Darien???"   
He said "Yeah I like Darien!!!! I am sorry, I  
don't remember who that is but it is very  
familiar to me though." Just then the food  
arrives(makes very gross look on face), "Please,  
tell me what that is?!?!?!"  
Sarina said "Sorry I don't know, let me taste it.  
Oh No, this is the wrong thing!!!!!" As she  
realizes that it was wrong.  
Darien asks concerned "What is wrong?"  
Sarina says "It is nothing accept that my  
nutball for a brother mess things up that's all."  
She turns toward the door and yells, "Gavin,  
Get Your Shiny Hiney Back Here Or I'll Tell  
Dad (don't come). Okay that does it! Daddy,  
Gavin Got The Food Wrong For Our Guest  
and He Won't Get His Shiny Hiney Back  
Here!!!!"   
Darien justs laughs "If I remember right I was  
the one getting yelled at."  
Sarina laughs "What for?"  
Darien smiled michevious "Oh nothing at all,  
really. Pranks or doing a stunt that nearly gets  
me killed, now that all ways scares the tar out  
of my older brother. By the way, what did your  
brother take back? Because I am so hungry  
that I'll eat about anything."   
Sarina smiled sheepishly "Uh, Duck! By the  
way, you probably remember something of  
your past; that is great."   
Darien (makes a very gross look on face) says  
"Eww Gross, Yuck, like in a word a like  
revolting!!!!! Definitely not that, I am not  
that hungry you know."  
Sarina starts to laugh even harder that she  
nearly falls out of her chair that she was sitting  
in. Gavin walks in to notice that she was  
laughing so hard. It has been a very long time  
since he had seen her laugh that hard in a long  
time (one of her favorite nannies died recently).  
"Here is your food Sir (Uh, what is his name?)"  
Gavin asks him.  
"The Sir's Name is Darien, you half-witted  
twerp!!!" said Sarina between her fits of  
giggles.  
"Did I ask you Hatchling, No I did not. I ask  
the Sir for his name." Gavin said as he glared  
at her. "As I was saying before I was rudely  
interrupted, Sir Darien here is your food. By  
the way, also thank you for getting her to  
laugh."  
Darien looks at it with a skeptical eye. "Sarina,  
Please tell me what this is? By the way, you  
where asking her, what my name was THANK  
YOU!!! You shouldn't call the Lady names it is  
very rude and ungentleman, Of course you should  
know that right Sir Gavin and quit calling me Sir.  
Oh, you welcome. By the way, I just curious  
why did you say that?" Gavin shugs his  
shoulders and left.  
Sarina was very shock that this stranger was  
telling her brother off and being a gentleman  
to boot. She did notice that he looked a little  
jealous when her brother called her those  
names. Maybe he had a crush on her she  
thought. Nope, I just imaging that. "Darien,  
that is venison and one of my favorite nannies  
died recently, that is all. I am glad that you  
came to give me a good laugh once in a while,  
I really appreciate that."   
"Thanks for having me. I am sorry that I am  
such a pain and I am sorry for what happen to  
your nanny that died recently. By the way, is  
venison deer?" asked Darien gratefully.  
"Darien, you are not a pain to be around and I  
am flattered that you cared so much about me.  
Oh yeah, venison is deer!"  
"Oh good, I can take that I'm hungry." smiled  
Darien as he digs in the food.   
"Please tell me, do you feel well enough to play  
a Prank on one of my brothers or someone; if  
you are well enough, hurry up!!!" as Sarina  
smiled micheviously.  
"Are you kidding, you bet I have not played a  
prank in ages; so who do you want to do  
anyway. Are you a prankster to? If so just wait  
we are going to Rock In Roll!!!!" as Darien  
grins madly.  
"Yes, I am and I am glad that we have  
something in common Darien." smiled Sarina.   
"Let's see what can we do and who can we do it  
to?"   
"Oh, I know we could do your brother,  
Gavin!" Darien smiled evilly.  
Sarina smiled at him and said "No we can't,  
he'll know it is us. Um, lets do my new nanny  
Lady Eliza Cormack. We should get her good  
and she does not like spiders too."  
"Neither do I!!!" Darien smiles sheepishly  
"That is a Good Idea but I have one even  
better."  
"What is that Darien?"  
"We could find some water balloons and soak  
her with some kind of dye in it."  
"What is water balloons?"  
"Oh Boy, I forgot that I am in a place that  
probally never heard of water balloons." Darien  
smiled sheepishly "We could dye her hair a  
different color like I always did to do to  
Mallory if, it is Ok."  
Sarina laughed " That would be perfect to do  
but only problem with that we have to make  
the dye ourselves and have to know what color  
we want to use. By the way, who is Mallory?"  
Darien smiled "She was the one I always  
played pranks on and she would nearly beat  
the tar out of you if you were caught too. My  
brother always kept her from killing me  
because of the prank that I did."  
"Oh!?!?! I have a question to ask of you?"  
"What is it?"  
"How come you have that weird mark on your  
right wrist? and How did you get it? I don't  
mean to pry but when we were talking about  
pranks it seemed to glow even more, thats all."  
ask Sarina  
"Oh that, Um how to explain that." as he  
looks at it, Darien thought "When I was well,  
I don't Remember That, Sorry Sarina. I wish I  
could remember!!!!"  
"That is okay, Darien maybe you are not to  
remember this right now anyway." coaxed  
Sarina. "Come on and lets get going!!" as she  
drags Darien out of the room.   
Darien picks the color orange for the dye. After  
they finally made the dye after many mess ups  
and laughing up a storm, they secretly put it in  
the shampoo just before the nanny walks in.  
We followed the nanny to the waterfall and  
waited for her to shampoo her hair. Surprising  
her that her hair ended up bright orange (I  
mean Bright orange)that the nanny chased us  
all the way back to the castle making us to run  
into Sarina's Guardian Douglas. He asked,  
"Why are you running like that, My Lady and  
Sir?" Sarina just answer that question by  
pointing behind her. Douglas laughs then  
points to the door to the left and we scramble  
into the room just as she came up. Douglas  
told her that we had just went to the left of  
here. Well that not all he told her, He told her  
that he just had got us back for her. Even  
though she could get us back if she wanted to  
do. That meant that we ended up in the  
rookery(where the Dragons eggs were kept at  
before they hatch) for three days, plus after we  
got out of the rookery she was waiting on us  
and did my hair bright green one time and did  
Sarina's bright orange. Even though she was  
mad at us; she was still glad to see Sarina was  
back to herself, whatever that meant. We  
became known as the Terrible Two, just after  
two days actually after we got out of the  
rookery.   
Later that week I was introduce to the  
blacksmith or the sword builder and became  
his apprentice. After I saved her life when the  
neighboring king wanted Sarina to marry his  
son, but she refused because she had fell for  
me. That king was mad, started a war, and he  
raided the castle; I saved her life and got hurt  
again but had some more of my memory  
(Yahoo!!). After he accidentally slammed me  
against the wall making me hit my head, Boy  
did I have a headache(OY!!!).   
Sarina was shocked when I did that, she had  
never met a person that would protect people  
that the person never knew like I did. That  
made her really amired me for the courage that  
I had. After that episode about the king we  
were resting underneath the tree because it was  
kind of hot. I ask, "Do you remember when  
you asked me how I got the mark on my  
wrist?"  
Sarina said "Yes, I remember because it seemed  
to glow when we talked about Pranks."  
Darien smiled "Ok, I do remember how I got  
it now and you are going to laugh how I got it  
too."  
"No, I would not Darien!!" laughs Sarina  
"Oh yes, you would(believe me) when I tell  
you how I got it too." argues Darien.  
"Just tells me before I become as old as my  
grandfather, Darien." Sarina smiled  
micheviously.  
"Ok, Ok, Sarina!!!!!" laughs Darien "I will tell  
you. I was probably five years old when it  
happen. I was at home because my brother did  
not want me get hurt, since he was play a  
game of hockey(it is usually very rough  
especially with the older kids) with some of his  
classmates at the schoolhouse. It was a holiday  
called The Winter Sostas. I was helping mom  
cook (that right cooking) I went to get a  
special bowl that we used only for that holiday  
out of the oven. Insted of using the mats like  
mom said to I used my bare wrists. It burned  
my wrist pretty bad but the strangest thing is I  
did not drop it on the floor I put it in the sink  
gently. After that I was playing hockey with  
my friends and the member of the oppisite side  
got mad for some reason, I think it was  
because I checked him and we won the game.  
He slamed his hockey stick on my wrist and  
broked the hockey stick to. We went to the  
docter to see if my wrist was broke, it was not.  
Boy, that really freaked the doctor big time. So  
that is how I got it and it is true it did have a  
tendacy to glow at least a little especialy when  
I was sometimes playing pranks. I think there  
was a legend about it but I can't remember it  
right now. The others never knew except my  
brother, mom, and dad. Conard never knew  
about it or the other team members."  
Sariena asks "What is Hockey and why was  
that holiday called Winter Sostas? By the way,  
who is Conard?"  
Darien said "First, hockey is the greatest game  
in the world and it was the main sport where I  
am from. Let's see, where I am from their is  
snow on the ground all the time and skating or  
ice sleding is the only way you get around. You  
can go on foot but you always fall on your butt  
because it was so slippery but you got a good  
laugh expecially when your brother fell. Two,  
Winter Sostas is the holiday that celibrates the  
first snow of the season. We always have no  
school, we play a game of hockey and have a  
good snowball fight. Who is Conard you ask?  
He was my brother's best friend and we did  
not get along at all. He was the one to put  
together the strike force that I was in because  
my brother sayed that if I came he would join  
the Resistance."  
"Oh, will you teach me to play this hockey and  
do you remember your name?" asks Sarina.  
"As Duke would put it, In a word: No. I do  
remember the team members names but that is  
it so far." said Darien "And of course I would  
teach you how to play Hockey."  
Sarina asks "What are their names then?"  
Darien thinks and said " Conard, Wildwing's  
best friend, not the nices person to know, and  
was Team Captian; Wildwing ,my big bro, the  
bigest worry wart in the whole world but the  
coolest brother of all time, and now Team  
Captian; next is Duke La'Orange, he was  
known as the most notorious thief on  
Andromedia (where I am from) but he also  
became the most needed person because of his  
skills plus he is pretty cool kind of dude. I used  
to like to tease him of his age because he was  
the oldest member of this team anyway. He  
was like a father to me. He was my mentor  
and my best friend too; next is Mallory  
MacMallard, somebody you do not want to  
mess with but she is fun to play pranks on  
except you may get killed that way and a  
demon on the ice to; next is a guy named  
Check this dude was seven feet tall and pretty  
hard to understand what he was saying but he  
was like my best friend anyway; and next was  
Tanya, she was the Team's scientific and  
electronic technician but she always sounded  
that she had a perminate headcold because she  
was like allergic to everything even herself. I  
really like her even if she was little strange.  
That is the team as I remember them. I wish I  
knew that they were okay because all I  
remember that Lizard Lips had gotten the  
jump on us; all I remember the wall caving on  
me, I blacked out, and I woke up here."  
"Oh, so that is who you yelled out when you  
woke up?" said Sarina "Who is Lizard Lips  
anyway?"  
"Um what?" Darien asks Sarina "Lizard Lips  
was our enemy, he was the one who took over  
my planet and enslaved the people."  
"Oh Darien, when you woke up you yelled the  
name Wildwing. Wildwing was your brother,  
you silly goose." laughed Sarina at the look  
that he was giving her.  
"Oh, like duh I knew that." he said sheepishly  
as he blushed a little. Sarina laughed even  
harder as he tried to shield his face from her  
veiw. He was going to say something back  
sarcastic at her but he ended up kissing her  
instead he seemed he could not help himself  
even if he tried. When they finally stoped  
mostly because that they needed to come up  
for air. He thought that she was going to slap  
him but she did not. She just got up, help him  
up, and took him to the brook in the woods  
and the kissing assumed.  
One thing led to another as they made out on  
the ground under the tree under the stars  
because it was getting dark when they went to  
the woods. They found out what they were  
feeling was cool between them. She showed  
him in the brook what he looked like after  
what had happen to him and told him that she  
will have to get married before her seventeenth  
birthday and that was just a two months away.  
He looked at himself in the brook, he looked  
like the same but one thing he was human.  
Instead of peach and light tan feathers he had a  
dark tan like he had been in the sun alot and it  
seems to him he was a little taller than before  
too, which she has changed him right before  
they went to the woods.  
Darien asks in shock. "What in the heck  
happen to me and what the heck did you  
give me to eat?'"  
Sarina Laughs hard (as she explains it to him).  
"I did this to make you not as noticeble  
because I do not want you harmed plus it is  
tempory and you can change yourself back if  
you want anytime you want. Darien the food  
had nothing to do with it. Please do not be  
mad at me I just wanted you to be safe and I  
think you are cute like this but I have to say  
that you are cuter your true self."  
Darien asks in shock of what he had learned for  
her. "You did this to save me, why? Sarina,  
You have to get married that soon; they should  
not make you get married that soon."   
Sarina answers with a sweet smile "Oh that is  
true but to the reason I did this is, because you  
saved my life if I remember correctly. I have  
fallen you might say in love with you and I was  
afraid that they would try to hunt you because  
you were a duck. That Is Why I did this. Do  
you understand why Darien?"  
"Yes, I do and I fell about you the same way. I  
guess I should ask you this then. Will You  
Marry Me? If you have not chosen a suitor if  
you did I will understand." Darien asks  
shocking the tar out of her while blushing.  
"No I have not found a suitor until now and  
that is you. So Yes, I will marry you because I  
love you. You know what I do not care what  
they think about you. I LOVE YOU." Sarien  
smiled at him with pure love in them and  
kissed him.  
Darien smiles back too "Excuse me for a  
moment." He goes to the other futher in the  
woods out of her hearing distance but not that  
far and yells. "YAHOO!!!! You go Dive!!!  
Bata Bing Bata Boom, Baby!!!! All Right!!!!!  
Sarina, Sarina, I remember, I remember  
my Name!!!!!" as he is running back, he trips  
and falls in the brook making her laugh even  
harder that she had a stich in her side.  
"Darien, are you okay and What is it?" Sarina  
asks trying to get her fit of giggles  
undercontrol.  
"Yeah, I am fine except I am very wet but I  
have to tell you this first." breathless Darien  
said.  
"Darien, what is it that get you this excited?  
Besides me saying yes when you ask me to  
marry you." ask concerned Sarina.   
"You know I could not remember my name  
right, Sarina?"  
"Yeah, I know but why did you said that  
Darien?"  
"I remember my name Sarina!!!! I know what  
my name is!!!! Even though I do like the name  
Darien alot.  
"What!!!!! You know your name, that is  
great!!!! How come you finally remember it  
now and not before? What is it? I am at the  
age of my seat you know."   
Darien Laughs "Please don' t laugh. Well, It is  
Dive. Well actually my name is Nosedive and I  
don't know why now."  
"Nosedive what?"   
"Nosedive Jason Fireblade. I am keeping the  
name you have given me."  
"Why, that is your birth name? You should  
keep it."  
"You interrupted me. I was going to say that I  
was in a way keep my birth name, but it was  
going to be Darien Nosedive Blade. You like  
it? Plus I finally remember the legend  
somewhat!!!"  
"Yes love, I do like it and what was the legend  
about?"  
"The legend is that each mark means a  
different symbol like the one on my right wrist  
means prankster and the one on the left means  
protection. It had something to dealing with  
the greatest hockey player of all time, Drake  
Ducaine. Most of the people do not believe in  
the legend because it was so old but my mom  
did. I think Wing did the same thing as I did,  
but mom would not tell me anything. By the  
way Good Night Love!!!" With that they fell  
asleep in each others arms under the tree.   
  
The Dragon Princess  
Chapter 2  
The Secrete Wedding  
  
  
It was about 10:00 the next morning when  
Douglas(Sarina's Guardian) found them. They  
were cuddled against each other, asleep  
underneath the tree that they were spotted at a  
lot earlier that morning. Douglas thought they  
looked very cute so he did not want to disturb  
them but he knew that he had to. He just had  
talked to the priest about the secrete marriage  
of the two and he had agreed to do that if it  
was best for the Princess.  
  
He gently shook Darien to wake him and  
whispered "Darien, wake up it is time to see  
the priest." No answer, Douglas then saw that  
Darien was still sound asleep even though he  
had already woke Sarina up. So he whispered  
to Sarina not to say a word as he yelled in  
Darien's ear. "Wake up you sorry excuse of  
a featherduster!!!!!" Darien jumps up with his  
weapons(Sword and his puckblaster, that he  
had when he had came) on hand while tripping  
over a tree root and falling in the brook that he  
fell in the night before. Darien yelled "What  
in the heck is going on and why did you  
have to yell in my ear. By the way what is  
wrong with her?" as he saw her laughing so  
hard that she fell in the brook herself right  
beside him.   
Douglas said "Sir Darien, before I answer  
your question. I have to tell you that you are  
late to see the priest for the inchanging of your  
vow's of marriage so it would be wise to  
change your clothes or dry off!! She is also  
laughing at you because you reacted that  
way!!!!"  
Darien smiled sheepishly as he helped  
Sarina up and said "Sorry, I reacted that way  
but you see I am so used to fighting all the  
time that I am a little jumpy that is all."  
Douglas thought a second and said "Surely, I  
do not want to know!!! Come on if you two  
want to get married!!!"  
Darien grumbles and said "Your worse  
then Wing and Duke put together, you know  
that!!!" as  
they walked to the church together where the  
priest was waiting for them. He had a dress for  
Sarina and Darien had to wait at the alter for  
her to put it on. He waited slightly with  
patience when she walked down the aisle of the  
church. She looked like an Heavenly angel  
walking towards him. She was clad in a silk  
white dress with pink and purple lace around  
the border of the dress that the top of the dress  
plunge dangerously deep that you could see  
some of her cleavage and a little golden crown,  
with row of diamonds and sapphires in the  
shape of a heart, on her head. She smiled  
sweetly at him as she came up to the alter.  
Meanwhile Darien was just thinking how  
nervous that he was and how beautiful she was  
in that dress. She was more beautiful then  
when he met her. The priest got Darien's  
attention by clearing his throat and said "Are  
you ready to proceed with this or you want to  
stop? If you are ready, lets proceed with this  
and stop staring at her."  
Darien smiled sheepishly and whispered to  
him. "Sorry, I can't help it. I am so very  
nervous and she is very beautiful!!!" then  
sadly "I wish that my brother was alive to see  
this but he is not."  
The priest smiled understandingly and said  
"Darien, I bet you miss him and your friends  
greatly. I wish I could tell you that he and your  
friends where alive but I can not."  
"That is all right, Rev. this day is the  
happiest day of my life anyway Wing and the  
others would want me to enjoy myself and be  
happy. Well of course this would probably  
shock them because I am hardly ever serious  
and probably not someone that would settle  
down at all, especially Mallory."  
"Why?" asked puzzled priest  
"Because Mallory thinks I am just a brat  
also she did not like my carefree attitude."  
Sarina just got to the alter with her emerald  
eyes twinkling making Dariens heart to skip a  
beat.  
"Ready to proceed, My Lady and Sir" as  
the priest smiled at them.  
Both said "Yes"  
Priest said. "Face each other." They do it.  
"Sir Darien Dive Blade, Do you take Lady  
Sarina Blaze McScottie as your wife to hold, to  
cherish, and to protect her on your honor as a  
knight as long as you live?"  
Darien smiled at his bride and says "I  
DO!!!"  
Priest turns to Sarina and says. "Lady  
Sarina Blaze McScottie, Do you take Sir Darien  
Nosedive Blade as your husband to hold, to  
cherish and to protect him on your honor as his  
wife as long as you live?"  
Sarina smiled at her future husband and  
says "I DO!!!"  
Priest says "Now if any one do not see that  
these two not to be married." No one comes or  
speak out. "I now pronounce you husband and  
wife. You may kiss the bride, Sir Darien. I  
hope you two have a long life together as  
one!!!!" Darien lifts Sarina in his arms and  
kisses her so deeply that it takes her breath  
away as they finally pulled away. Darien felt  
such happiness that nothing could not get him  
down even the fact that he missed his brother  
and his friends very much.  
The next day, Darien went to the  
blacksmith's shop that he was the apprentice  
with and started to make a sword that would  
be in honor of his brother. The blacksmith told  
Darien that he had a audience (Sarina).   
Without him knowing it Darien accidentally  
laid the lower part of his arm on the hot piece  
of steel that was going to be the blade of the  
sword meanwhile Darien could not help to  
stare at Sarina.  
The blacksmith, Thomas, tried to get  
Darien's attention before he burns himself but  
fails. Thomas has a pretty good laugh as  
Darien starts to yell "YEOWWW!!! OW  
OW!! OW!! OW!!! PAIN IS ILLUSION  
THAT REALLY, REALLY, REALLY,  
HURTS!!!!!" and jumps up and down like a  
clown or you might say jester and falling in the  
horse trough making Sarina and Thomas laugh  
so hard that they had a very bad stitch in there  
side. Darien caught on by now and blushing  
like a red beet.  
She finally calms him down as she starts to  
put the suave on it to keep the burn from  
infecting and bandage it. Darien winces while  
Sarina and Thomas starts fussing on him like  
mother scolding her son. "Darien, what was  
you thinking? You nearly burned your arm off  
and making a fool out of yourself while you  
was at it!!!" They both said while laughing  
softly.  
Darien smiles sheepishly and blushing  
again. "I was watching you, Sweetheart  
*Thomas mouths sweetheart because he did  
not know that they were married* and I just  
put my arm on the metal because I forgot that  
it was hot, so sue me and stop treating me  
like I am a child!!!" He storms off somewhat  
mad and hurt. Sarina and Thomas looked at  
each other. "I will get him, Thomas. I should  
talk to him any how I have something to tell  
him!!" said Sarina.  
"Like What, My Lady?" ask Thomas.  
"Not of your business, Sir!!!" said a  
slightly mad Sarina.  
Meanwhile Darien was in the woods not far  
from the brook that he fell in allot when Sarina  
found him. Sarina saw him but he did not so  
she hide behind a tree not far from him and  
whacked him in the butt with the tree limb.   
"SARINA, OWW!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!"  
said wincing Darien   
"Darien, I had to do it!!!" laughs playful  
Sarina. "But I am sorry that happen back their  
so please forgive me."  
"Sure Sarina, I am sorry that I got mad at  
you all and I really appreciate that you would  
not do that." said Darien while he shakes his  
finger at her and rubbing his butt.  
"Darien, I have to say that I have not told  
every thing about me." while looking  
sheepishly said Sarina  
"What do you mean?" Asked Darien.  
"I am not an ordinary person, you know."  
"Like Duh!!! You are the most special and  
beautiful woman I ever met."  
"Thank you for the compliment but  
Darien, I am the Princess!!!"  
"What!!!!!!" said a shocked Darien then he  
faints and falls in the creek.  
"Darien, Wake Up This Is Not  
Funny!!!!" As she pulles him out of the water  
and pats his face alittle, He finally wakes up.  
"I should of told you that sooner but I could  
not do that. I was afraid that you would not  
like me when you found out about it." Sarina  
said while blushing   
"WHOA, COOL!!! Sarina, I Love you no  
matter what class you are any way so what I  
married a princess. I married you out of love  
not the fact you are a princess!!!" as he gently  
pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.  
"Darien, I love you too!!! I also forgot to  
say that I have not told my father anything  
because he has been away on business and I  
want to tell him with you there. " Smiled  
Sarina.  
"Okay, we need to tell your father right  
know about our secrete marriage." Said Darien  
being serious for once while he was slightly  
dragging Sarina out of the woods.  
"Darien, stop a minute!!! Darien, I am  
with child so that means you are going to be a  
father." Said slightly annoyed Sarina.  
"What are you talking about?!?" Darien  
stopped short.  
"Darien, remember that night? If you do,  
we got lucky on the first try!!!" Sarina seen the  
look on Dariens face and said " Don't You  
Even Dare Faint On Me Either!!!!  
"I Do, remember that night!!! Oh Boy!!!"  
even more shocked Darien  
"Darien, I want to help you find your  
brother and your friends."  
"Okay, but first we need to tell your father  
that we are married and that you want to help  
me find my brother and my friends." As they  
walked back to the castel.   
"Darien, we are here."  
"Oh Boy, am I nervous!!! What do I say to  
him??"  
"Don't worry, let me do all the talking  
Darien." said Sarina  
"The Lady Sarina is here to see you, My  
Lord." said the guard.  
"Where do you think you are going  
commoner?" asked the guard  
"He is with me, Thank you!!!!!" Snapped  
Sarina as the guard was shocked that she sayed  
that.  
"Mood Swings!!!" Darien said with  
amusement at the look on the guards face.  
"Father, I have two announcements to  
make."  
"What is the matter, Pumpkin and who is  
this? " asked the king.  
"Father, this is the stranger that came to us  
from the sky remember and his name is Darien  
Dive Blade. I love him and I have been  
married to him for the past month and I want  
your blessing to leave the kingdom to help him  
look for his brother and friends and plus I am  
with child." Enoring Douglas Darien turns to  
Sarina and says "Uh Sarina, that is three  
announcements. Right Douglas? as he finally  
notice him as Douglas walks in to ask the king  
that he needs some time off to be with his wife.  
Douglas thinks then said "Yes Sir."  
"Darien, Thank you love!!!"   
"What!!! You have been married to  
him. Who let you do this?"   
"My Lord, I did. She really loves him and  
he has been protecting her with me while you  
have been gone. They have had the wedding in  
the church." said Douglas "Just to be asking,  
Sir. May I take some time off for my wife?"  
asks Douglas.  
"Douglas you may have time off for your  
wife so you can go with Sarina and Darien to  
find his friends. Congratulations Sarina!! You  
may leave the kingdom to help find his friends  
but I would like to see my grandson or  
granddaughter when he or she is born all right,  
Sarina."  
"Thank You!!! Thank You!!! Thank You,  
father I really appreciate you and ofcourse you  
can see him or her when our child is born!!!"  
said a very estastic Sarina.  
"Ofcorse My Lord, I will protect them with  
my life" said not so estastic Douglas   
As they walked out of the castle to tell the  
people that they knew that they were leaving  
for a few days or months.   
"Douglas, please will you come? I or you  
might say we really could use you and your  
wife when our child is born."  
"Ofcorse My Lady, I would be honored and  
Darien, I would like to meet your brother and  
your friends when we find them if that is  
okay."   
"Thank You, Douglas" said Sarina and  
Darien in unison.   
"That would be okay Douglas. I think that  
Wing would like to meet you too."  
Douglas went to get his wife and tell her that  
they are going on a trip with Darien and  
Sarina.  
Douglas wife (Chrystal) wanted to know  
what to bring with them for the trip.  
"We could end up at a warm place, cold  
place, or a hot place. So I don't know  
Chrystal." shrugs Darien.  
  
The Dragon Princess  
Chapter 3  
First Place They Go To  
And Birth Of Their Children.  
  
  
Douglas, Chrystal, Darien, and Sarina  
appears out of know where on a Military Base  
or they later finds out it is a prision camp that  
look like it was in the middle of a desert.  
Darien and Douglas starts to complain  
"Great Mother of Ducks!!! It Is Hot!!!" They  
said it in unison as Sarina and Chrystal started   
laughing.   
Douglas thought and then said to Sarina  
and Chrystal then point to Darien "I have been  
hanging around You Too Much Darien!!!!"  
The Girls look at each other and started to  
laugh, just as the guard came by and saw  
them.  
"What are you people doing here?!?!?! This  
is a restrected area!!!!" yelled the guard.  
"We are new to this area and would like to  
know that is their are any places for us to stay  
the night at." asked Douglas   
The guard talked in his radio for a little bit  
before he told their answer. "What are you  
looking at?!?!" asked the guard  
"Oh, the thing in your hand." said a very  
calm Douglas  
"Why were you looking at the radio?!?!"  
"Because they never seen a radio before  
that is Why!!!" said Darien because he knew  
that they never seen a radio before.   
"Yeah Right! Sure they have not!!!" said  
the guard. Movement caught Darien's eye and  
he pulles his sword out. Behind the guard was  
the person that the guard was talking to on the  
radio. He looked like a tall man that stood  
approximately 5'9" in height with sandy blond  
hair that was cut short and baby blue eyes. He  
was wearing blue jeans and a light weight  
shirt.On his head he wore a cowboy style hat  
that had a badge on it.  
"Whoa Easy I will not hurt you." incourges  
Walker as he trys to encourges Darien to put  
his Sword down."Hi, my name is Walker and  
this is Texas. So what brings you here, Sir??"  
asked Walker  
"Darien put your sword away, Now!!  
Sorry, about that. Nice to meet you, Sir. My  
name is Sir Douglas, this my wife Lady  
Chrystal(as he points to his wife and then  
points to them) and this is the Lady Sarina  
McScottie Blade and Lord Darien Blade. We  
are new here and we just need a place to stay  
and where is Texes?"  
Walker just looks at them like they were  
crazy.   
  
to be contune! 


End file.
